


drowning in the rain

by akahime_asakura



Category: rayXanmicius, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World, 雷安 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime_asakura/pseuds/akahime_asakura





	drowning in the rain

污浊的云层缓缓聚集，吞没了天边的最后一缕阳光。在沉闷的雷声里，阴霾的天空仿佛随时都要垮下来，安迷修不由得吸了吸鼻子。

他闻到了雨的味道。

像印证了他的猜测似的，雨点先是滴滴答答落下，再后来密集成倾盆之势，迟到的闪电霎时破开云层撕裂苍穹，刺眼的光芒砸进在他翠绿色的眼睛里。

不过，这道闪电并非落雷，而是从地面的某处狠厉地劈上去的。

“马上就到休息时间了，还打不打啊？”雷狮抹去脸上的水珠，嘴角拉开一个戏谑又放肆的弧度，抬手又劈了一道惊雷上去。滂沱大雨里，那双绛紫色的双瞳尽显锋芒，眼底一片肃杀。

安迷修收起双剑，将被雨水浸湿的刘海拨到一边，挑眉道，“骑士就算没有剑，也能将你这种恶党讨伐掉。”

雷狮闻言怔了一瞬，脸上神色亦晦暗不明，目光极其快速地将他上下打量一遍后，瞳中浮出几道难辨的光影。

安迷修有些奇怪，正欲发问，雷狮忽又放声大笑，收了雷神之锤握紧拳头：“那就陪你再打一会——我们有的是时间。”

赤手空拳的骑士咬咬牙，向这个挑衅他的恶党冲了过去。

   
这是他们交往的第三个月。

情侣关系并没有让他们之间产生任何甜蜜的化学反应——相反，他们厮杀得比以往更加凶狠，甚至到了休息时间都不停手，没有元力技能也要用腿脚一较高下。

安迷修无法说清其中的原由是什么——他花了三个月都没能想明白，自己当初答应和雷狮交往是抽了什么风，又怎么会思考这么复杂的问题。

没有元力技能的战斗更加考验人的本能，安迷修自知在力量上雷狮更胜一筹，于是选择先用灵活的攻击去扰乱雷狮的节奏，再于周旋之中等待机会，最后予以这个狂妄恶徒沉痛一击。  
 

雨下得很大，双方都想速战速决。毕竟都是大赛前五的高手，在如瀑的雨水里，安迷修能准确利用视野的盲区挥出拳头，雷狮亦能通过敏锐的感官当即接下，攻守来回转换几回合，竟是打得不分上下难舍难分。

虽然雷狮进攻果断防守扎实，眼中还透着凌厉的电光，但是安迷修下意识地判断出他有些心不在焉。这一次安迷修选择从右侧进攻，腿朝雷狮腰侧踢去，意料之中地，他被雷狮抓住了小腿肚，但是他势在必得，因为只要在雷狮出招之前，双手撑住雷狮的肩膀翻过去，他既能挣脱钳制又可以借力踹到雷狮的膝弯——到时候，这场战斗就完全是他的胜利了。

然而，在视角倒转的一刹那，出现了令他尴尬无比的意外。

两臂伸直这一动作让他的上身呈现出平常持剑战斗时根本不会达到的伸展状态，收缩的肌肉牵动穿在衬衫里面的短款背心上滑了一大截，被雨水浸透的勒口直接卡在了两粒乳头上，冰凉的压迫感让他瞬间分神，在快要倒头栽下去的时候雷狮及时拉了他一把，将他狠狠地按进床榻。

血液冲脑让安迷修有点头晕，身后柔软的触感更是让他懵得更厉害，旁边走来一个小机器人，提醒道：“雷狮选手，您订购的【高级宾馆三天住宿】已被证实收到，请按下指纹支付5万积分……”

从打架变成打♂架已经不是第一回，看来这次又得在床上解决矛盾了。

安迷修明白状况后无奈松了一口气，然而听到“5万”这个字眼时他瞬间清醒，瞪了一眼正在边吹口哨边刷指纹的恶党：“你疯了吧？！”

“在讨论我是不是疯了之前，你不该解释些什么吗，”雷狮将锐利的视线死死钉在他的胸口，一边一字一顿地叫他的名字，一边露出了狩猎者般危险的笑容，“安迷修。”

他顺着雷狮的灼灼目光低头，只见被雨水浸湿的白衬衫早就变得半透，贴在腰腹的部分浮出浅浅的肉色，那位置暧昧的小背心更是一览无余。他瞬间涨红了脸，正欲张口解释些什么，却被雷狮压着剥下了衬衫。

“下雨天还要跟我打，其实就是想勾引我吧？”雷狮得意地挑起背心的弹力边——两粒敏感的乳果已经被冰冷的雨水浸润到勃起，只要俯首再恶意地喷吐一口湿暖的气息，就能让它们浮现出更加羞涩可爱的粉嫩。

无论是雷狮充满玩味的表情，还是渐渐浮上乳尖的难以形容的感觉，都让安迷修有些头皮发麻，只得直起身开口道，“……最近天热，这、这是防止出汗太多的时候衣容不雅才……嗯！”

勾住弹力边的手指突然松开，潮湿紧绷的布料猛地回弹，啪地一声抽打在挺立的乳头上。

嫩红的果实被压进肉里，酥麻的痒意从乳尖注入，接着深埋进身体里大肆蔓延，连脊椎骨都因为这陌生而可怕的畅快隐隐发软——于是他腰下一塌，半直起的身子跌回床榻，又花了好大力气才将剩下的一半呻吟咽进喉咙里，一边微张开唇瓣低喘着气，一边恼怒地瞪着压在身上的人。  
 

安迷修的模样确实是好看的：双颊绯红，薄唇微湿，晶莹的雨滴从他的发丝滑落，或是挂在乌黑的长睫上，或是浸润粉嫩的耳尖，或是在描摹过下颚那道好看的弧度后，轻巧坠入锁骨形成的凹陷里。雷狮满意地欣赏着眼前的美景，最后盯住了那双翠绿色的眸子。

那眸子格外地好看，就算是生气的时候，它都像是一汪干净澄澈的碧湖。现在，这片温暖的湖水因为他漾起了层层涟漪，仿佛碧水颤动间，柔和的橙红夕暮满溢出来，带着主人并不自觉的缱绻与诱人。

雷狮静静地看着自己的面容倒映在这双根本藏不住情绪的眼睛里，早已认定了一个事实：接下来自己无论做什么，安迷修都会在假意推拒一番后，任他为所欲为。

可是这样，又有什么乐趣可言？

他是不可能放弃玩乐的机会的。

这一次，要更深刻、更激烈，他要让这双如水的眼睛盛满对他的渴求，他要安迷修只为他一人心醉沉迷。

于是他不怀好意地拨开那件堪称色情的小背心，不顾安迷修的阻拦，两手拇指抵住硬挺的乳头，绕圈似的揉开来。他一边逗弄，一边讥笑道，“你是觉得你现在样子很雅观咯？”  
 

在他的狎弄下，那青涩的嫩乳开始胀大成熟，被压着的身体隐隐颤抖着，连叫嚷都因为含混着绵软的呻吟而变得可爱，“恶党你不要太过分！”

过分？他这还没有做什么就被说过分，后面被骂变态大概也不奇怪了。雷狮只当安迷修的大声控诉是调情，继续兴致盎然地捻弄着，打算将这两粒美味的果实彻底催熟。  
 

对于男人而言，乳头勉强也算是私密部位了，直到被如此粗暴地对待，安迷修才知道这个地方也是他的敏感点。两粒可怜兮兮的乳头被带有薄茧的手指玩到涨红，原先是痒，再后来是刺刺的麻，每一下按弄都让他控制不住身体的颤抖。

雷狮舔了舔发干的嘴唇，微眯的双眼折射出了不同于战斗时的疯狂，仿佛睫毛投下的阴翳里蛰伏着一只低吼着的野兽，随时冲出来要将他生吞活剥，“说起来，之前做都没有玩过你这里呢，没想到这么敏感啊。”

安迷修原先也是想不明白的：为什么被雷狮玩弄那里，身体会违背他的意志萌生出巨大的喜悦——不过是末梢神经有些敏感，乳肉应激性地充血肿胀而已，偏偏幼嫩的皮肤会被兴奋雀跃的细胞撑得紧绷，在轻微的疼痛里一面发着热拒绝，一面又顶得更高去迎合。

他又迷迷糊糊地想了想，羞耻的心情化作了脸颊上的绯红云霞，化作了耳尖的灼热温度，化作了包裹心脏的一团火。

“为什么感到羞耻“，这个问题回答起来比上一个要简单许多，或许因为男人的乳头本不该有快乐的感觉，或许因为一名正义光明的骑士不该沉迷肉体的欢愉。

又或许是因为，玩弄他乳头的人，是雷狮。

仅此而已。

快感在手指的加速搓弄中急剧升温，顶端的每一次触碰都像是要擦出刺锐的电火，难捱的舒爽像是电流一样从胸口过遍全身，让他裸露出来的皮肤全都染上了情欲的颜色——如果不是知道休息时间内选手的元力技能会被大赛封印，他真的要狠狠质问那个把他的乳头当成什么新奇玩具的恶党，是不是偷偷在手指上加了电。

那双作恶的手很快找到了门道，按压、搓弄、慢捻、轻拉，花样百出让安迷修根本招架不住，声音都在颤抖，“雷狮你是变态吗，玩男人这里还……”

话未说完他闷哼着咬紧了牙，将喉咙收得更紧——因为雷狮又扯住了背心的弹力边，对着胀大了一圈的乳头准确地松开了手指，灭顶的快感差点让他尖声叫了出来。

 

在矜持与放浪之间挣扎不定的安迷修实在美味，雷狮愈发兴致勃勃，再度掀开背心，轻弹了几下他的完美成果后嘲讽道，“我是变态，那被玩乳头还能硬得出水的你算什么呢，变态骑士？”

安迷修闻言猛地睁大了眼，伸手往自己的胯下一摸，露出了惊恐又颓丧的复杂表情——不用多猜，单纯的骑士之前定是认为胯下的湿热感源自被体温焐热的雨水，现在摸到了内裤里包裹着的粘腻液体，确认了自己只是被玩乳头也能勃起的可怕事实，精神上的打击可不是一般的大。

雷狮将安迷修的双肩摁得更紧，防止他一时情绪激动挣扎得太厉害，未想到安迷修只是两眼湿润地看着他，认命一般地缓缓舒开一口气，接着两臂往身边一摊表示认输。

这完全不符合安迷修性格的投降倒是让雷狮有点儿困惑了，“怎么不反抗了？”

 

嗯？

原本放松下身体的安迷修忽又绷紧了神经，竟是气得有点想笑了——压着他玩乳头玩得这么开心，还要求他配合着反抗——这家伙果然是变态吧。

他当初为什么答应和这个变态交往啊。

他扭过头，将一侧的脸颊埋进柔软的枕头里，支支吾吾地回答道，“我也不想每次跟你做都像是被强奸……不是说好了是恋人吗，吵归吵打归打，这种事情还是……还是……”

他正苦恼要如何将实话不那么腻歪地说出来，雷狮的一个吻刚好解决了这一难题。他们吻过无数次，取悦彼此的方法已经烂熟于心，于是他立刻开始迎合这个解围的吻，试图凭此告诉雷狮他心中的答案。

先舔吸唇瓣，再轻扫贝齿，最后才是舌尖的亲密交缠，这个吻持续的时间比以往任何一次都要长，他们缠绵了很久才拉开距离。交付了话语权的安迷修认真盯着那双紫色的眸子，期待着他的恋人能说出一些符合氛围的深情的话——但是这个期待真的不能付诸太多，因为按着雷狮的性格，十有八九是一边解下裤带，一边不解风情地说：

“那我就答应你，每一次都好好地肏。”

 

“今天，就先从这里开始吧。”

他愣了一下，不太明白雷狮指的是哪里，直到那粗大硬挺的性器送至眼前，他都以为雷狮是要他舔，没想到湿润的龟头重新抵上了左胸的乳果，开始试探性地戳弄。

“……喂！”他忍不住意味不明地叫了一声——之前被玩乳头爽得几近流泪，他勉强还能争辩是自己的身体太过敏感，而现在，雷狮硬挺着性器去肏弄它，无疑盖章认证了这里也是他的性器官，这样羞耻的暗示比快感本身来得更加汹涌，让他一时不知所措。

雷狮早就看穿了他的心思，示威一般地将乳头顶得歪到一边，又绕过来贴着它往另一边压过去，“你是想冲我发脾气，还是想求我用力一点？”

不等安迷修回答，他挺动腰胯肏得凶狠，几乎是带着“要把他肏坏”的心情，垂直对准了饱胀的乳粒碾了过去，“反正你冲我发脾气，也只是想掩盖你心里想要我用力一点。”

光滑的龟头与手指不同，肏着的同时，从顶端溢出的透明腺液会将乳头打得湿透，滑腻的触感让肉刃更加方便地施以暴行。敏感至极的皮肤被腺液润得发痛，又被抽打搓弄到热辣，早已临近崩溃的安迷修咽了咽喉咙，忍不住溢出几声嘶哑的呢喃，听上去颇有求饶的味道，“雷狮……”

雷狮腰胯挺送不停，“求我，求我肏你另一边——你说出来我才会做。”

他胸有成竹，他这一次一定要彻底地剥下安迷修的羞耻心，让这个人的身体放下戒备和矜持，完完全全地为他敞开。

然而，他万万没想到的，从捂住嘴巴的手下面，漏出了这样一句哭腔。

 

“求你……肏我后面……”

 

他动作一顿，几乎是身形不稳，一瞬间惨败的愤怒和意外的狂喜交织着冲上脑门，他低吼一声，狠狠将安迷修翻了个身，对准了臀缝里那个窄小的蜜洞想要立刻肏进去——然而未经过任何准备的穴口紧闭不动，他又不甘心地试了几下，最后只能强压住灼心的欲念，从床头柜里摸出润滑液来。

 

上天创造出安迷修，就是要他雷狮又爱又恨的。

 

爱他被自己掌控，恨他让自己失控。

 

安迷修终于从快感中找回了一丝清醒，并不知道方才一瞬间雷狮经历了一场多么盛大的狂风暴雨，只抱住枕头，依旧保持跪趴的姿势。

“……你还生气吗？”

他听身后一直没有声音，忍不住开口闷闷地问道。

“嗯？”雷狮耐着性子应了他一声，手腕一顶，将沾满润滑液的手指送进他的后穴，仔细地扩张着。

距离上一次做爱已经半月有余，被打开的干涩感让身体本能想要抗拒逃离，意志却强压住发抖的腰讨好似的往后面靠了一靠。

他稍稍稳了一下气息，复又认真说道，“刚才打起来，不就是因为我帮别人打生死淘汰赛没跟你说一声吗。”

“凭我的实力怎么可能直接被回收，赢了还有积分可以拿……哪知道你生那么大气，道理讲不通，只能跟你打了。”

雷狮想了想，说道，“嗯，我确实挺气的。”

过了半晌他又补充一句，“现在也是。”

“雷狮你这么小心眼的？！”本来撅着屁股乖顺等肏的安迷修有些不开心了——之前他那么羞耻的话都说了，也被雷狮狠狠玩了，现在勉为其难地放下架子想要和好怎么还这么困难？

所以当初为什么答应和这个变态交往啊。

“我确实小心眼，说到底这都是你的错。”雷狮吻上安迷修的耳尖，胯间一顶，进入那个为他敞开的湿润的身体。

“所以，你得用接下来的三天休息时间偿还我。”

激烈的交合很快就让安迷修说不出话，只能抓紧床单，一边放肆呻吟，一边感受着雷狮在他体内的温度。

更加绵密温柔的吻落在后颈和肩头，最后沿着脊背细腻地吮着。

 

每一下都要将他融化。

 

安迷修悄悄叹了口气。

 

也许，这就是原因吧。

-the end-


End file.
